1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal supporting a call function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of executing a particular application during a call and a mobile terminal supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal according to the related art provides various functions in addition to a call function. For example, the mobile terminal supports functions associated with a memo, a phonebook, a calendar, a text message, an electronic mail (e-mail), a camera, a web browser, multimedia playback, and the like. Accordingly, a user of the mobile terminal can enjoy a variety of services specific to a need.
Moreover, the mobile terminal can support a multitask process. Therefore, the user can use another function as needed, during a call. For instance, during the call, the user can take a memo of the conversation, check schedules to set an appointment, view a text message received during the call, send an e-mail attaching a photo or other file requested by another party of the call, and the like. Therefore, the user can control the mobile terminal to call another function while maintaining a call.
However, when the user executes another function during a call, many complicated steps are required. Thus, another party to the call needs to wait a long time while the user tries to execute other functions. For example, in order to execute a function during a call, the user needs to first, move and orient the mobile terminal to a position for viewing a display screen, call a main menu of the mobile terminal using a touch screen or function keys from the display view of the call, then at the main menu, find an icon of the desirable application for execution. Therefore, in order for the user to use a particular function during a call using a mobile terminal according to the related art, it is inevitable that the user must go through tedious and cumbersome procedures to execute a desired function.
In addition, the mobile terminal according to the related art displays a number of icons to provide a variety of applications. As such, the greater the number of icons, the longer the search time for the user to identify a desirable icon. Further, a considerable effort is required for the user to execute a desirable application, because the user needs to memorize and search a location of the icon of the application. Once locating the icon, the user needs to follow through a series of procedural steps execute the application and finally use a desirable function.
As described above, the user of the mobile terminal according to the related art experiences inconveniences in using a particular function while on a call.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for executing an application during a call that enables a user to momentarily use a particular program in case needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.